The Smell of Strawberries
by StubbornBlonde
Summary: Roxas has a crush on his best friend, Axel. Does Axel feel the same way?


**Author's Notes:**

**This is my first fanfiction, so please, be gentle D:**

**Many thanks to Leanex, my friend who Beta-read it :D Check her out, she's awesome. Really.**

**Warning: This fanfic contains Yaoi. Graphic Yaoi. You no like, you no read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts.**

**On to the story!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Roxas and Axel were sitting down on the red couch in Axel's apartment, watching a re-run of some show neither of them knew the name of on the TV. Roxas wasn't really paying attention to the screen, however, as he kept glancing towards Axel.

He had been in love with Axel for a few months now, but he was afraid of telling him how he felt.

He was even reluctant to hang out with him today, out of fear he'd let something slip.

As they sat there Roxas could feel himself getting drowsy, and Axel was quick to take note of that.

''Hey, you okay?'' Axel asked.

''Yeah, I'm just a little tired, I guess...''

Axel put a pillow on his lap, and pulled Roxas down so he had his head on it.

''Well, then. Get comfy!'' He said with a grin on his face.

Roxas faced towards the TV to hide the light pink that dusted his cheeks.

A few minutes passed, and Roxas had quickly fallen asleep.

_''He looks so adorable when he's asleep...''_ Axel thought.

He could smell the faint scent of strawberries on Roxas's hair, and bent down to inhale more of the sweet scent.

Roxas's eyes shot open, and the first thing he saw was Axel's face, only a few inches over his own.

''What are you...?'' He said as he sat up. ''Nevermind... I-I'm going to bed...''

Roxas got up from the couch, and tried to walk away, but the redhead grabbed his wrist.

''Okay, what is with you lately? You're acting all weird!'' He said as he stood up, and turned Roxas around so he was facing Axel.

Roxas just looked down at the floor, blushing.

''I-It's nothing...'' He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

''Nothing, my ass! Just tell me what's wrong, Roxas.'' He grabbed Roxas's chin so he was looking directly into Axel's bright, emerald eyes. ''Please?''

_"Fuck it." _Roxas thought.

He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, and pushed their lips together.

Axel was shocked, to say the least.

Shocked, but happy.

He wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and deepened the kiss.

Their lips moved together, until they broke apart, both of them gasping for air.

''I... I love you, Axel.''

Axel's face lit up like a child on Christmas Eve.

''I love you too, Roxy.'' He said, and their lips met again, in a searing, loving kiss.

Axel swept his tongue across Roxas's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

Roxas granted it happily.

He moaned when their tongues met, massaging each other.

That moan drove Axel wild, and he shoved Roxas into the wall, picking him up, and the blonde wrapped his legs around Axel's waist to steady himself.

The redhead carried him to his bedroom, and threw him onto the bed.

Axel crawled onto the bed almost as soon as Roxas landed, and they locked lips again.

Roxas took Axel's shirt off, and moaned lightly as he saw Axel's lean, toned chest.

Axel did the same to Roxas, and ran his hands over the small blonde's chest.

Roxas began undoing Axel's pants, gasping when he saw that the redhead was going _commando_.

The redhead smirked and slid out of his pants, revealing his bulging erection.

He pushed Roxas down gently, and undid his pants.

Once he got the blonde's pants off, he saw that the blonde was just as excited as he was, and began kissing his neck.

Roxas moaned and ground their hips together, loving the friction their cocks created as they rubbed together. Axel moaned as well, and moved down Roxas's chest, leaving a wet trail of kisses.

He rubbed the blonde's abs, enjoying how the muscles quivered at each touch.

Once he got to his dick, he grabbed hold of it and licked it slowly from the base, going up to the tip.

He was doing it so expertly, Roxas began to wonder if the redhead had done it before.

He'd have to ask him afterwa- _Oh!_

Axel interrupted his train of thought as he took the tip into his mouth, applying suction.

He moved down the shaft until his nose poked the blonde hair at the base, and felt Roxas's dick hit the back of his throat.

The blonde's gasps and moans made the redhead even more lustful, and he moved up to the tip before taking it fully in his mouth again.

Roxas could feel his orgasm coming, and pulled softly on the redheads smooth, silky hair to warn him. Axel moaned, the vibrations around Roxas's dick sending pure pleasure up his spine.

The blonde looked down, and his orgasm hit him as his eyes met Axel's, pure lust and longing showing,

He could feel himself shooting ropy strings of cum into the redheads mouth, but Axel didn't seem to mind.

He pulled off Roxas's cock, and swallowed his mouthful. Then he crawled up his body, and kissed him passionately. The blonde could taste himself on Axel's tongue, and moaned into his mouth.

Axel opened the drawer on his nightstand, and pulled out a small bottle of lube,

He covered his fingers in the liquid, and moved his hand down to Roxas's ass.

Roxas gasped when he felt the slippery fingers enter him. It didn't hurt, but it felt a little uncomfortable.

Axel began to move his fingers in and out, searching for the blonde's sweet-spot.

He knew he found it when he arched of the bed, and his face contorted in pleasure.

''I think you're ready for me, baby'' Axel said as he lathered his cock up with the lube.

Roxas moaned when he felt Axel enter him. The feeling of being stretched was painful, but he liked the feeling of fullness.

''I'm gonna start moving, babe.'' The redhead told him.

Roxas just nodded, completely lost in pleasure.

Axel start thrusting slowly in and out of the blonde's lithe body, having to stop himself from ramming into him so not to hurt the blonde

Roxas loved the sensation of feeling Axel moving inside of him, but found himself wanting it to be rougher.

''Harder!'' He managed to croak out between his moans and gasps.

Axel complied, and pulled out so only the tip was inside the blonde, then slammed into him hard, setting a rough and fast pace.

Roxas could feel his second orgasm approaching.

''Axel... I-I'm gonna cum!''

''Me too, babe...'' Axel moaned.

Roxas shuddered as he came, covering his and Axel's stomach in white, sticky liquid.

Axel felt the heat around his dick clamp down on him impossibly, and thrust into the blonde a few more times before shooting his seed into him.

Axel fell down on top of Roxas, both of them breathing as if they had run a marathon.

''Fuck me...That was... amazing...''

''Why, I believe I just did, babe.'' Axel said, and smirked.

Roxas hit him on the arm.

''Smart-ass.'' He chuckled, and pulled the redhead into a slow, wet and sated kiss.

They broke apart, and Axel pulled the blonde to his chest.

He buried his face in Roxas's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries.

''I have wanted to do that for so long.'' Axel said drowsily.

Roxas chuckled. ''Have sex with me, or smell my hair?''

Axel smiled.

''Both.''

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**And there we go. I hope you liked it D: Please favourite and review if you liked it :3**

**Until next time!**

**-StubbornBlonde**


End file.
